


Generations

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired after hearing the excellent "mysterious tapes" and the 1st and 10th "basement tapes", which are the only two released at this time. I wanted to explore the idea of generations interacting, since Ayano and Taro are meant to be a repeat of Ayano's parents. Anyway, the tapes were so brilliant, this came of it. R&R appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

> The mysterious tapes  
> https://youtu.be/EY1l-rbkXQQ
> 
> The basement tapes  
> https://youtu.be/z0BTd0CyRQs
> 
> I believe you'd need to be familiar with these in order for this fic to make sense (plus this fic may have spoilers if you haven't, but I believe that it would just be confusing otherwise)

I peeked around a corner, trying to catch a glimpse of my target while concealing myself as best a grown man could.

Normally she’d have left the school by now. Ayano’s tardiness only confirmed that she was acting strangely.

It had been almost ten weeks since I’d seen her last, and finally, I couldn’t hold off any longer, and I did whatever I had to do in order to see her again.

I was worried. And it was as I feared. I’d read that about ten girls went missing during those long weeks. And nothing was considered suspicious by the authorities.

History was repeating itself again. And darned if I would let that happen.

I straightened as I saw her leave the gate, then ducked away into the alley. Although I’d only seen her for a few seconds, I could see that she was acting very nonchalant, as if nothing was different.

She passed before the alley entrance.

I knew this was my only chance.

I dashed towards her and held chloroform to her face until her struggles ceased.

-0-

I surveyed her - peaceful, slumped over, tied to the basement chair.

After a while, she started to stir. She looked around, gaining her bearings, then her eyes fell on me.

“Dad?” she gasped.

I stood there silently, not knowing what to say. I’d imagine this would be the hardest conversation I’d ever have.

“You’ve done a good job tying me,” she said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Well, I’ve had some experience,” I muttered. “Although I’m usually not the one doing the tying.”

“I thought you were in America, with Mum.”

“I just… I just had to leave. I had a feeling that there was something going on, and that I needed to be back here. I knew I wouldn’t have your mother’s approval, so I got on a plane last-minute. On that note, I’d say we have about eight hours before she discovers where I actually am and goes after me.”

“That’s a really stupid thing to say,” my daughter said coldly. “Of course I can hold out for that long, and it’s even easier if I know the time limit.”

I narrowed my eyes, trying to look intimidating. But we both knew that I was an open book.

I sighed. “Those ten girls, honey… did you…?”

“Did I kill them? Yes, I did.”

I glanced down, crestfallen at her matter-of-fact attitude. “And how many have you killed before that?”

“None, Dad. I don’t particularly enjoy killing people – I just don’t care if I do or not. I’d never had a good reason to do so before now.”

I perked up. At least that was something. “A good reason, huh? What’s that?” I asked, but I already knew the answer.

“There’s this guy I like. I didn’t want him to be with anyone else. So I killed them.”

I knelt in front of her, trying to make it seem like we were more equal, despite her situation. “Don’t you think there are other ways you can go about it? Maybe if you just ask him, he’d be flattered?”

“I have no experience! I can’t take that risk! You don’t understand – I have to have him!”

“Ayano, that’s very selfish,” I said, reprimanding her. “You don’t even care about what he’s feeling.”

She remained silent for a while. “We’re not just talking about Taro, are we?”

It was at that point that I knew she’d heard the tapes that we’d kept in the basement. “No, we’re not,” I said softly.

“Do you hate Mum?”

My eyes widened. “Ayano, I don’t trust you enough to answer that question. But it would be nice if your Senpai had a choice, that’s all I’ll say.”

I could see her mouth fall open as she recognised my desperation, my pain.

“Are you going to kill me, Dad?”

I froze. “No, honey, I’m not.” I did mean it, but I was very angry that she’d changed the topic to try and attack my sensibilities.

“I think you would kill me to stop me,” she said coolly.

“Don’t try to manipulate me, Ayano,” I replied hotly. “All I’m doing is trying to prevent you from making a mistake. Don’t you want to experience a normal, loving relationship as well?”

“I don’t know if I can have _that_ ,” she said quietly. “All I know is that I want him.” Then she looked at me angrily. “How can you give me hope for a normal relationship? You must know by now that I’m not normal! Why would he choose to be with me over anyone else?”

I blinked. I guess I didn’t know the guy, and I couldn’t really speak for him. “Maybe he’s kind…”

“He is, but surely there are limits to that! You don’t understand… he’s the ONLY person that makes me feel anything! My life is just grey, otherwise.”

“So you want to feel the same way a normal person does?” I asked gently.

She frowned. “I’ll never be normal. I know it. There’s no point discussing it. What’s inside me is all just the same… except for when I’m around him. I’d never thought of myself as unhappy, but I _am_ unhappy by comparison. Don’t you want me to be happy, Dad?”

“I don’t know if true happiness can be achieved unless the other person freely gives you what you want,” I said bitterly, the amount of venom in my voice disproportionate to the current situation.

She looked down. “Well, even if it’s not true happiness, it’s still better than nothing, which is all I’ve ever had.” She looked back at me, a determined look on her face. “So what now?”

“I’m not going to let you go until you’ve seen the error of your ways.”

“And if keeping me tied to a chair doesn’t make me want to do anything differently…?”

“It doesn’t matter how you _feel_ ,” I snapped. “It only matters how you _act_.” Her eyes widened; I could see that my meaning got through to her. She’d be forced into _my_ situation, having to behave appropriately despite whatever was being felt inside.

“H-have you thought about what you’re going to tell Mum?”

“Let me worry about that,” I retorted. But there was something strange in her expression. Suddenly, I whirled around to see Ryoba standing behind me, clutching a knife.

“You still don’t know whether I’m behind you, darling!” she said cheerfully. “I’m not sure if you’ll ever learn that! My, what a mess we have here!” She put her hands on her hips, and glanced around the basement. I knew she wasn’t being literal, but if she was, it was true – there were torture implements scattered everywhere.

“What are you planning, Ryoba?”

“Ryoba?” She looked horrified. “You’re calling me by my first name with no honorifics? How rude!”

“Enough! Just put the knife down and-”

I stopped short as I met her death glare head-on. Another reminder that she didn’t have limits and that I was her helpless prey.

Then she smiled. It appeared genuine, except for the contrast from seconds before.

“I think we need to put our differences behind us and act like a family again,” she said in her sing-songy voice. “Don’t you think, _darling_?” She wandered over to Ayano. “My, you’re so dirty!” She spat on a corner of her apron and used that to clean Ayano’s face, then turned back to me.

“Mum?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think you could untie me?”

“Oh, right!” With a few quick slashes, Ayano was free.

I despaired, looking at the two monsters in human form who were standing before me.

“Are we agreed?” Ryoba spat, stepping forward, brandishing the knife in a threatening way.

Normally, I’d back down and go along with whatever she wanted, but I’d learned something today. And it put everything in a new light. I realised how much power I had.

“I know you’re not going to kill me,” I replied quietly.

Her eyes narrowed. “No, _darling_ , but there’s plenty I can do that isn’t lethal. I don’t mind a few scars on you. It would be kind of cool.” She licked her free hand in a predatory way.

I didn’t reply. With a look of irritation, she lunged forward. I sidestepped, grabbed her arm and pulled her off balance, forcing her to the floor. Despite her position, she was tenacious and wouldn’t let go of the knife.

“A-Ayano, help me!” she said through gasps.

I couldn’t afford to put my attention anywhere else other than her – darn, she was strong! I had successfully displayed some martial arts that I’d learned in secret off YouTube, but I had no idea what to do at this point.

“He’s going to kill me, Ayano!” she gasped again.

“No, I’m not,” I said through gritted teeth. “I just want you to give me the knife!” With a final concerted effort, I pulled the knife free. Considering the amount of force I had to use, it was at least a second before I stopped it from moving.

I heard a gurgle behind me. To my horror, I realised that the knife was sticking into Ayano’s stomach. She must have come forward. I could see that she hadn't been holding anything as she clutched her stomach.

The red patch was spreading quickly.

“Call an ambulance!” I shouted at Ryoba, getting off her and catching Ayano as she fell.

“B-but… your fingerprints…”

“NOW!!” I roared.

Ryoba paled, then ran up the stairs.

There was too much blood. I pulled out the knife and applied pressure as hard as I could. Ayano was surprisingly calm through all this.

“I want you to be happy, Ayano,” I said, distressed. “Just hold on and I’ll give you advice for how to get your Senpai… properly.”

Her eyes widened, hopeful.

We remained still until she passed out.

-0-

I sat silently in the waiting area of the emergency ward with my wife, my captor, beside me.

“I never could tell if someone was standing behind me,” I murmured.

She remained silent.

A surgeon came through, covered in blood. “It was close, but she’ll pull through.” He turned around and went back into the theatre.

I let out a breath that I didn’t realise I’d been holding, and instinctively clutched Ryoba’s hand. To my surprise, she put her other hand on mine, and squeezed it. I smiled faintly.

What was wrong with me? Why did I care about two unfeeling monsters? Or _were_ they unfeeling?

In a half-daze, I turned to her, tired of all the facades. “I learned a lot about what you must be going through by talking to Ayano. I always thought that you wanted me as a kind of pet, but now I realise it was much more than that. And just for the record, I would have gone out with you if you’d asked me.”

I looked up at her just in time to see tears fall down her face. Then she bent forward and put both hands on her face. I wrapped an arm around her and gave her an encouraging kiss on the head, letting her cry her eyes out.

“I’ll be back soon,” I whispered, and got up to go and see Ayano in recovery.

I squeezed her hand. “Glad you are still with us, Yan-chan,” I said, smiling. “Don’t worry, I meant what I said – we’ll talk about the best way to go about this.”

She looked relieved.

“Also,” I said softly, “about the fact that your Mum hesitated to get help for you… um…” I knew Ryoba cared about Ayano in her own atypical way, but still… I wanted to know for sure how it affected Ayano.

“It’s OK,” she said weakly. “If she loves you as much as I love Senpai, I understand.”

My jaw dropped open hearing her answer. I couldn’t help but allow a small smile to appear on my face.

A nurse came in. “Let her rest now, please.”

“Alright.” I stood up and kissed Ayano on the head. “We’ll see you soon.”

-0-

It had been about a month. Ayano had been home for a week, and was now getting ready to go back to school. It was Thursday.

“Dad, your promise?”

My eyes widened. I knew that she’d heard of that myth about confessing under the Sakura tree on a Friday.

“Yes, honey – I don’t have time to go into too much detail because I’m still having to catch up at work from being away for ten weeks, but basically, tell him how much he means to you.”

Ayano stood there thoughtfully, but didn’t really look enthusiastic.

“Look, if you want some advice from other people, I’ll get something for you. I’ll give it to you after school. But I have to go now, sweetie.”

I gave her a quick peck on the head and then ran off to work.

-0-

That evening, I handed Ayano a small package. “There – it’s a dating simulator! The guy at the counter said that it was their most popular one.”

“Th-thanks, Dad.”

She ran off upstairs.

I knew she would put her full attention towards it. I shook my head. If only she cared that much about her schoolwork.

-0-

The next day, I noticed that she still hadn’t joined us at the breakfast table. Finally, I heard quick taps as she came down the stairs.

“OK, bye, Dad! Bye, Mum!”

“What the FUCK!!!” I think this was the first time anyone had ever heard me swear. Both Ayano and Ryoba stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Ayano was dressed in a skimpy, revealing neon bathing suit that barely covered her nipples.

“Dad, this is how the girls in the dating simulator dressed! And I even learned how to grab a guy’s crotch seductively, and I learned all these new terms for-”

“If he wants to go out with you dressed like that, I’ll kill him myself!! Get your regular clothes back on NOW!”

Wordlessly, Ayano ran up the stairs.

Ryoba was chuckling, while I just continued to sit there in a state of shock.

-0-

“Sayonara, Aishi-san, Aishi-san,” Taro said, bowing to each of us in turn. He leaned forward to kiss Ayano, then exited our front door.

Ayano went to bed, and we decided to follow suit. We lay down and Ryoba snuggled up to me.

“I can’t believe it. After everything, we actually feel like a normal family,” I murmured. “Just… how can I let it all go? Does this make me an accessory? I don’t know!”

“Oh, darling – you’re more than just an accessory to me!”

“Uh… thanks.”

She smiled, lovingly running a hand over my chest. “You always were very nice.”

“Depends who it is,” I said, smirking, then leaned forward to give her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am a sucker for happy endings. xD At the expense of covering up murder. What I'm trying to say is that this fic is not realistic.
> 
> Speaking of not realistic, if someone has a foreign body sticking in them causing bleeding, then sometimes it is helpful to leave it there and apply pressure around it. Because it sometimes it bleeds more if the implement is removed. I imagine it depends on how deep it is/ how much blood loss/ whether it's working. (YanChan's dad removed the knife, and I just want to say don't follow what you hear on the internet - follow what you've learned in a first aid course! )
> 
> Also, I meant to have a bit of misdirection in the first paragraph - it was supposed to indicate that it was the detective. (and I didn't mean anything weird by it)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
